Olhares
by FerPotter
Summary: Uma vez por ano um rapaz aparece na orla da floresta e a chama com o olhar. RLOFC. Oneshot.


**Olhares**

**Resumo**: Uma vez por ano um rapaz aparece na orla da floresta e a chama com o olhar. One-shot.

**Disclaimer**: Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**Beta reader**: Indigofeathers e BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**N.A.**: Esta fic foi escrita para a minha amiga Miateixeira. Espero que gostem. :0)

* * *

A primeira vez que o viu, ela estava buscando lenha para o fogão. Percebeu que era observada e olhou para a orla da floresta. Esperava encontrar uma gazela ou outro animal qualquer, mas o que viu foram olhos intensos de um homem à espreita. Ela teve medo, e logo entrou na cabana. De tempos em tempos ela olhava pela janela e o via lá, no mesmo lugar, olhando para ela.

Dormiu com medo.

No dia seguinte viu um vulto entre as árvores que ladeavam a casa pelos fundos. Ela não precisou ver para saber que era _ele_. Terminou de recolher a roupa e não saiu mais de casa. Ainda tinha medo, embora os olhos do rapaz permeassem seus pensamentos desde o dia anterior.

Dormiu com os sons da floresta agitada.

Acordou e não viu mais o rapaz, ou mesmo seu vulto.

---

Um ano depois, ele retornou. Ela sabia que era o mesmo rapaz; os olhos não deixavam dúvidas. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e soube que era mais que medo, mas não quis identificar seus sentimentos.

Jantou com a mãe e foi para a janela. Como imaginou, ele estava lá, na orla da floresta, olhando para ela. Os olhos dele brilhavam na luz intensa da lua quase cheia e eram um convite; um que ela sentia seu corpo querer aceitar.

A noite ficou mais escura, mas ele continuou lá, no relento. Sua mãe a mandou para a cama, e ela seguiu as ordens com relutância.

Dormiu com a lembrança do olhar do rapaz.

---

Marcara em seu calendário e sabia que esta era a noite. Um ano se passara desde que ele estivera na floresta, com os olhos pregados nela. Arrumava pretextos para sair da cabana, para poder ficar atenta à floresta.

E estava certa. Lá estavam os olhos do rapaz que a visitava anualmente. Quando o avistou, estava próxima ao poço ao lado da casa. Parou o que estava fazendo para se entregar ao olhar dele: misterioso, cativante. Seus cabelos longos esvoaçavam cobrindo parte do seu rosto, levados pelo vento que lhe batia nas costas e de frente no rosto dele. Parecia que ele podia sentir seu cheiro no ar que o envolvia, e aqueles olhos ganharam força e vontade.

Aquela fora a cena mais inebriante que já vira, e o desejo nos olhos dele a acompanhara para dentro da cabana quando sua mãe lhe chamou para ajudar com o jantar.

Dormiu com o desejo dele por ela impregnado em sua pele.

---

Mais um ano de espera, um ano de sonhos e desejos. Esta noite ela decidira enfrentar a floresta para se aproximar do homem que lhe balançava o corpo e o coração mesmo em sua ausência.

Antes mesmo do jantar, ela já o via na orla da floresta. Os olhos dele carregavam mais um ano em suas sombras, mas não perdiam nada da vivacidade e intensidade de antes; eram exatamente como lembrava.

Esperou a casa se aquietar e vestiu um casaco. Abriu e fechou a porta com cautela e antecipação. Podia ser loucura, mas ficaria louca mesmo durante o ano se não fosse até ele esta noite.

A brisa fria da noite parecia não reconhecer o tecido grosso do seu casaco e lhe invadia o ser, lhe esfriava o estômago. Estava nervosa, mas os olhos dele a chamavam, e não voltaria atrás. Estava a pouco mais de um metro dele, podia ouvir a respiração forte, o fungar insistente. Viu pela primeira vez que os olhos que brilhavam de longe eram âmbar, viu que o rosto que o sustentavam era jovem como o dela, e viu que os cabelos que o emolduravam eram claros como uma manhã de outono.

O fato dele não se mover fizera sua coragem crescer, e ela deu mais um passo na direção dele.

– Quem é você? – ela perguntou, e sua voz pareceu inundar a noite silenciosa.

– Sou seu – o rapaz respondeu; os olhos brilhando ainda mais no reflexo da lua que se revelava por entre as nuvens.

Aquilo lhe fez estremecer. A voz dele era rouca e vibrante. Seus olhos se fecharam com a sensação.

– O que quer aqui? – ela conseguiu perguntar mesmo com a garganta seca e os lábios moles.

– Você.

Sua respiração saia tremida com a realização do que aquilo significava. Ela deveria ter voltado para a cabana, deveria ter corrido dali, para longe daqueles olhos que a comiam.

Mas não fugiu.

Ficou e esperou ele dar um passo em sua direção, esperou o toque da mão áspera em seu rosto gelado, esperou ele enterrar o rosto no seu pescoço e cheirar, fundo, deixando-a fraca das pernas.

Agora, nem que quisesse, não conseguiria sair dali. Os lábios dele se fecharam na pele sensível do seu pescoço, e ela arfou. Em um movimento rápido, ele a tinha em seus braços e a levava consigo para dentro da floresta. Ela sentiu medo, mas a antecipação e o desejo se sobrepunham a tudo. Ela o queria, e ele a teria.

Era quase manhã quando retornou para a cabana, amada e protegida pelo homem que era, de agora em diante, seu dono. Detentor dos seus desejos mais íntimos e do seu coração.

Dormiu com a lembrança dele dentro dela e um sorriso nos lábios.

---

Mal dormira a noite anterior na expectativa deste dia. Sabia que ele viria, sabia que o teria novamente em seus braços. Abriu um sorriso largo quando o viu na orla da floresta. Um ano sem vê-lo, um ano sem senti-lo, um ano sem ser amada.

A última vela se apagara na cabana, e não muito depois, ela saia para se entregar ao seu homem. Só o olhar explícito de desejo por ela já a colocava aos pés dele. Ela o tocou no rosto, delineando os lábios com o dedo, lambendo os seus em preparação para o beijo quente que se seguiu. Os carinhos dele eram firmes, possessivos, e era tudo que ela queria.

Como fez no ano anterior, ele a pegou no colo e a levou para a floresta. A noite era curta para tanta saudade, mas ela tiraria o máximo que pudesse do tempo que passariam juntos. As horas se passaram em amor e entrega, em desejo e possessão.

Dormiu, de volta em sua cama, com a certeza de que jamais amaria outro homem.

---

Este ano não o esperava sozinha, tinha com ela o bebê de três meses e olhos cor de mel. Lembrava de como fora difícil explicar à mãe sobre o pai do seu filho, e de como a chamara de louca. Neste ano tudo seria esclarecido, ela o traria para dentro da cabana e provaria a mãe que o homem da floresta existia, que a amava e amaria também o filho.

Já era noite e ele ainda não aparecera na orla da floresta. Onde ele estaria? Nunca deixara de vir em todos esses anos. Ela tinha um olho na janela e outro no cestinho do bebê. Ele viria, sempre vinha.

O dia ameaçava raiar quando sua mãe a levou relutante para o quarto, onde o bebê já dormia no berço.

Dormiu com o coração partido e a cabeça perturbada.

---

Seu bebê já tinha um ano quando se pôs a esperar novamente. Durante o ano que passara, ficara imaginando mil e um motivos para ele não ter vindo e se convencera que este ano seria diferente. Ele a amava, viera atrás dela, e não a abandonaria agora.

Dormiu na janela com os olhos inchados e molhados.

---

Ela estendia as roupas recém lavadas, quando sentiu os olhos dele nela. A princípio não quis acreditar. Ela ficava assim, vulnerável, todos os anos desde que ele não voltara mais. Ignorou a sensação, não se virou para a floresta e apenas continuou sua tarefa.

Quando a esperança se apoderou da razão, não pôde mais se segurar, fechou os olhos e se virou para a floresta. Ao abri-los, viu primeiro os sapatos gastos, depois ergueu os olhos para o rosto de seu dono e constatou, no âmbar dos dele, que ele tinha voltado. Ela quase derrubou o cesto de roupas.

Ele caminhou em sua direção com a determinação que ela conhecia de antes. Ele mudara, estava mais velho, como ela. Seis anos mais velho, embora parecesse mais, no caso dele. Mas os olhos eram os mesmos, embora a cor perdesse um pouco do brilho que ela lembrava de anos antes. Talvez fosse o sol poente, talvez fosse sua memória afetada.

– Mãe, eu já enchi o balde – seu menino veio gritando.

Isso fez o homem parar perto do começo do varal, interrompendo-o em sua trajetória da floresta até ela.

O menino se entrelaçou na sua saia, envergonhado. – Quem é o moço, mãe? – perguntou baixinho.

Ela olhou do menino para o homem. – Seu pai, meu filho.

O olhar que tanto a encantara todos esses anos se apagara, e olhos cor de mel como os de seu filho, porém mais pesados e sombrios, tomaram o lugar do âmbar.

Por um momento, este estranho olhou para o menino e depois para ela. Havia dor em seus novos olhos quando ele pediu, suplicou:

– Escreva um bilhete. Ponha nele o seu nome. Anote o endereço deste lugar, _por favor_.

Quando ela não fez como ele pedia, ele acrescentou ainda mais urgente:

– Rápido, por favor. Não posso ficar por muito mais tempo.

Ela saiu para a cabana e procurou papel e caneta. Quando voltou ao quintal, desta vez sozinha, o encontrou de olhos fechados no vento e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, o estômago esfriar. Era realmente ele.

– Por favor, coloque o bilhete no meu bolso.

Ela se aproximou e fez exatamente como ele pedia. Sentiu-o arfar com o seu toque, e quando ele abriu os olhos para encará-la, eram novamente âmbar. Ele a beijou com fervor, tirando-lhe o fôlego, e ela não queria mais nada a não ser se perder na boca dele.

– Volte para dentro da cabana e não saia para nada – ele sussurrou contra os seus lábios. – Nem mesmo se me vir – acrescentou antes de deixá-la e sair correndo para a floresta.

Ela sentiu seu coração ir com ele, mas fez o que lhe pedira.

Não dormiu. Ficou olhando para ele da janela da cabana enquanto afagava os cabelos do filho.

---

– Boa tarde.

Ela deu um pulo de susto ao ouvir aquela voz. Virou-se ainda com a mão no coração.

– Desculpe se a assustei. Maria, não é?

Ela assentiu ainda de olhos arregalados com quem via. Ele voltara, e não se passara nem uma semana desde o incidente no quintal, antes da lua cheia.

– Meu nome é Remo Lupin – ele disse.

A risada do menino que brincava do outro lado da casa ressoou forte, e ela viu os olhos dele perderem o foco, atentos ao que ouvia.

– O nome dele é Rafael – ela disse se referindo ao dono da risada que enchia o ambiente.

– É um lindo nome.

Ela o via lutando contra o sorriso que queria invadir-lhe o rosto cansado e sorriu para ele, liberando-o para sorrir de volta. O momento durou alguns segundos, mas os olhos dele logo voltaram à tristeza anterior.

– Há quanto tempo você me conhece?

Ela achou a pergunta estranha, mas respondeu mesmo assim:

– Há mais de dez anos. Rafael tem cinco – ela acrescentou.

Ele fechou os olhos como se tentasse esconder os sentimentos que trazia tão evidente no rosto. Ela levou uma mão para acariciá-lo, acalmá-lo. Derramou uma lágrima ao ver a dor que vinha dele.

– Eu achei que tinha me abandonado. Você não voltou mais desde que o Rafael nasceu. Comecei a acreditar que não o veria mais, que era realmente uma invenção da minha cabeça. Mas eu tinha o seu filho para me provar o contrário. Tinha o fruto do nosso amor comigo.

Ele a abraçou com força.

– Se eu soubesse – ele sussurrou nos seus cabelos.

– Por que não voltou? Por que sumiu esses anos todos?

– Maria – ele disse levando uma mão para enxugar as lágrimas do seu rosto –, o que sabe sobre mim?

– Sei que sempre aparece antes da lua mais cheia do ano, mas eu não sei por quê – ela disse com dificuldade.

– É porque eu sou um lobisomem – ele explicou com os olhos nos dela, os mais ternos que ela já vira naquele rosto. – E não me lembro dos nossos encontros – completou franzindo a testa. – O lobo toma conta de mim nesse dia, Maria. Eu sinto muito mesmo.

– Eu acredito – ela o assegurou. – Seus olhos são diferentes.

Agora tudo fazia sentido. Por mais maluca que esta história parecesse, ela sabia que era a verdade. Ele só podia ser uma criatura da floresta.

– Eu espero que nunca tenha... – Ele fechou os olhos. – Eu já te machuquei?

– Não! Nunca! – ela respondeu indignada.

Ele a soltou de seus braços repentinamente. Ela seguiu seu olhar e viu Rafael os observando do batente da porta. Sorriu e o chamou:

– Venha, meu filho. Venha conhecer seu pai.

O menino hesitou, mas correu até a mãe, se escondendo em sua saia.

O homem à sua frente tinha os olhos ainda mais tristes agora que estavam marejados de lágrimas que pediam passagem. Ele se agachou para ficar mais próximo de seu filho.

– Oi, Rafael. Você é um menino muito bonito, sabia?

O menino tinha os olhos grandes vidrados no pai.

– Por que não dá um abraço nele, Rafael? – ela sugeriu, incentivando-o com uma mão encorajadora.

O menino deu dois passos curtos, e Remo abriu os braços para envolvê-lo. Ela viu o homem dos seus sonhos sorrir por sobre a cabeça do seu filho, e essa fora a imagem mais linda que já vira em sua vida.

Passaram a tarde na cabana, conversando, se conhecendo. Ela lhe contou sobre os cinco anos do filho, sobre a vida na orla da floresta, sobre a mãe e a morte dela. Ele conversou muito com Rafael, que começava a se soltar perto dele, principalmente depois que aprendeu que o pai era um bruxo e podia fazer magia. Ele lhe falou sobre a vida dele, sobre lobisomens, sobre magia. Ela ficou sabendo que as coisas estranhas que aconteciam após o nascimento de Rafael eram fruto da magia inerente dele. Aprendeu sobre o mundo diferente habitados por bruxos, que era onde ele vivia.

A tarde fora agradável e a mais feliz que tivera em anos. O tempo voou, e quando perceberam, Rafael já dormia no sofá e a noite caía sobre as árvores. Ele a ajudou a levar o menino para a cama e quando a porta do quarto se fechou e se encontraram sozinhos no corredor, ele a beijou.

Era diferente de quando estavam na floresta, mas era um diferente bom. Ele era mais calmo, mais reverente. Logo estava entregue aos seus novos encantos, e quando percebeu, estavam entrelaçados na cama como faziam na relva da floresta. Finalmente voltara para o seu dono.

Dormiu nos braços do seu amado, sabendo que acordaria e ele ainda estaria lá.

* * *

**N.A.:** E viva os finais felizes. :0) 


End file.
